Character Creation
When you create a character, you can select from a collection of standard, human features *Players can create their characters in this style and update the appearance at any time using the Crimson Parlor for a nominal Lumen cost. *Players can also opt to add a Fantasy Parlor Pack after creating a character to expand their appearance options to include more fantasy features like pointed ears, unusual skin tones, and more. Choosing Features Features are altered using sliders to choose collections of preset bodies and faces. Finer details like eye color, hair and hair colors offer a broader selection of options. Large Human vs. Smaller Human Choosing the body size will determine some of the other features you can choose. The size of the large and small humans is not so much in height, but more in how broad the body features are next to the smaller humans. *Generally speaking the size of the characters is standardized to make it easy for them to pass through doors and opening of the same size. *If you are already familiar with the world, that means they are designed to pass through a 9x5 voxel opening. Both Male and Female are currently implemented with the following basic options: Faces The faces you can chose from are based on the size of the avatar you select. The small options for each sex have four face presets, as do the large options. :Female faces small-female-face-2016.jpg|Face options for small females large-female-face-2016.jpg|Face options for large females :Male faces: small-male-face-2016.jpg|Small male faces large-male-face-2016.jpg|Large male faces Hair Hair options vary from smooth to curly textures and lengths from short to long for both sexes. *Hair colors range from natural shades snow white to the richest black, but the options also include unusual colors like blues, greens, purples, and so on. Choosing Armor and Weapons As of 2016, players can choose one of three styles of armor and weapons at character creation: fantasy (sword), science fiction (water-gun), Western (duo pistols). *Even though you choose at this point, Landmark does not have typical limit of "classes" imposed on players as seen in many other games. *At any time, you can change the type of combat-style you use by changing the armor and weapon you equip. *See the Affinity page to learn how weapons, armor and gear can be used in harmony for better results. :Below: The three options for starter armor and weapons. Click any image to enlarge it. charcater-fantasy-start-demo.jpg|Fantasy Armor and Weapon charcater-scifi-start-demo.jpg|Sci-fi Armor and Weapon charcater-western-start-demo.jpg|Western Armor and Weapons Creation Video Servers and the Pioneer Landscape You can either choose your server manually or let the game choose for you. *Unlike other games, you are not stuck on a server forever, as all players can move between them. Allowing the game to select for you can expedite your first log-in. *All players start with a location in which they can learn to build, on a special Pioneer Landscape. This flat landscape makes it easy to start building, but you are welcome to move on at any time. See the Pioneer Landscape page to learn more. Update Your Look At Any Time If you create a character, so are not bound to that look forever. *As of 2016, only the sex and size choice (small human or large human) is locked, though that can change at any time. *Any other characteristics, like hair, skin tone, etc. can be changed at a Crimson Parlor. Parlor Packs In late June 2016, a Fantasy Parlor Pack of looks was added as an unlockable set of appearances. These can only be purchased after character creation and changed at any Crimson Parlor. It lets players who so desire to add unusual head shapes, animalian eye looks (cat eyes), and features common to fantasy games. For example, you can make your character look more elven or more like an ogre. The unlock must be purchased using Daybreak Cash. Check the Marketplace tab of the Showcase for this pack and any new packs that may be added. Founders Those who bought Founder's Packs should not create and delete a character, as they can risk any special items granted to their character. See the following info for a summary of other changes between the final shift from closed beta to launch. Other Info Landmark is a genre-agnostic. Though there is a fantasy-features pack, the game has considerable gear and equipment options, outfits, and props that hail numerous genres in art and literature, like the Old West, Science Fiction, Steampunk and more. Suggested Reading *Servers and Landscapes - you are not bound to a single server forever, as is the case with other games *Pioneer Landscape - where you will find yourself upon logging into the game for the first time *Building - the main activity in Landmark